Prince of Persia 3D
Prince of Persia 3D, developed by Red Orb Entertainment and published by The Learning Company for the PC, is the third game in the Prince of Persia series. The game debuted in 1999, 10 years after the original, and incorporated 3D graphics in its gameplay. This was the first 3D version of Prince of Persia, but continued in the same vein as the original two games. To illustrate, it had the same lilting Middle Eastern music, the same smooth animation (only now in 3D), excellent graphics, a romantic storyline and the same action-adventure-puzzles-traps theme. In 2000, a Dreamcast version under the name Prince of Persia: Arabian Nights was developed by Avalanche Software and published by Mattel Interactive, which had previously purchased both Red Orb Entertainment and The Learning Company. Many of the control flaws from the original PC version were corrected and other notable bugs were fixed, improving the gameplay of this port, although it still suffers the same camera problems. This version was only released in North America. Story Prince of Persia 3D starts with a belly dance - the Prince and his father-in-law, the Sultan have been invited by Assan, the brother of the Prince's father-in-law. The dance ends with the belly dancer killing the Sultan's personal bodyguards and the Prince himself being imprisoned in Assan's dungeons. The Princess was also captured Apparently, the her father, the Sultan, had promised long ago that she would be given away in marriage to Assan's son, Rugnor and therefor Assan wanted to keep his brother to his promise. The Prince, after fleeing from his cell, had to find a sword. Then he tried to make his way to the Sultan and the Princess. This got him to the Ivory Tower where he found a bow. He then went to a Cistern. When the Prince finally managed to get into the palace, he killed the belly dancer and he got to Assan's personal rooms where he found Assan and Sultan. Assan, while attempting to kill the Prince, killed the Sultan. Rugnor is an interesting creature: half man and half tiger, he is ruthless, cruel to the teeth and covets the Princess. He is also very powerful and a master Swordsman as well. The Prince has to escape from the dungeons and chase Rugnor, as he carries the Princess away. The Prince has to fight his way through several levels including the unique Dirigible levels. In the final level, Rugnor sets a huge piece of machinery, a mechanical Gear as big as a room, to which he ties the Princess up. The Prince has a small window of time to fight and defeat Rugnor. The Prince slays Rugnor, and rescues the princess. Characters *Prince *Princess *Sultan *Assan *Rugnor Development The game was released by Red Orb Entertainment, which was hived off from Broderbund. However, due to financial difficulties, Red Orb was forced to release the game before it had gone through the bug detection and correction stage. Moreover, it was sold and re-sold, first to Mattel, then to The Learning Company. Category:Games